bloonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nature Monkey
"Throws razor-sharp leaves that pop bloons at a fairly fast rate. Can upgrade to use vines for additional bloon poppage or flowers for stunning." Costs $415 on Easy, $480 on Medium, $510 on Hard, and $600 on Impoppable. Path 1: # Faster Leaf-Throwing - Throws leaves faster. Costs $295 Easy, $345 Medium, $385 Hard, and $510 Impoppable. # Nature's Eye - The Nature Monkey's range is widely increased. Costs $375 Easy, $450 Medium, $495 Hard, $650 Impoppable. # Vines - Along with throwing leaves, the Nature Monkey uses long vines to whip the bloons at a very fast and appreciative rate. Costs $1500 Easy, $1650 Medium, $1800 Hard, and $2100 Impoppable # Nature's Power -''' '''Uses two vines to whip two layers off bloons, and the leaves pop two layers of a bloon. Leaves and vines pop lead bloons. Costs $6000 Easy, $6650 Medium, $7125 Hard, $8000 Impoppable # Forest Lord - Uses ten vines: five that spin around the Nature Monkey, and five to whip the bloons out of existance, and throws ten leaves at once for awesome bloon poppage and even MOAB-Class Bloon poppage! The speed and range of the Forest Lord is awesomely increased. Costs $24000 Easy, $27550 Medium, $29750 Hard, and $37500 Impoppable Earthquake Ability: Creates a giant earthquake that destroys all bloons on screen and does big damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Lasts: 5 Seconds, Cooldown: 20 Seconds Path 2: # Soft Breeze - The Nature Monkey summons a soft breeze that slightly blows the bloons away. Costs $370 Easy, $455 Medium, $505 Hard, and $590 Impoppable. # Tickle Leaves - The leaves tickle the bloons, slightly slowing them down for half a second. Costs $405 Easy, $485 Medium, $555 Hard, and $650 Impoppable. # Flower Power - Uses flowers filled with pollen that stun bloons in their place. Throws leaves simultaneously for bloon poppage. Costs $1700 Easy, $1800 Medium, $1870 Hard, and $2150 Impoppable # Pollen Blast - Uses bigger flowers to throw at the bloons, causing an explosion of pollen that affect other bloons around it. Costs $2650 Easy, $3000 Medium, $3575 Hard, $4100 Impoppable # Flower''' '''Storm - Throws flowers and leaves four times faster for a storm of pollen and bloon poppage! Costs $5500 Easy, $5715 Medium, $5965 Hard, $6250 Impoppable Flower Storm Ability: Covers the track in a field of flowers that affect every single bloon on screen, except MOAB-Class Bloons. Lasts: 5 Seconds, Cooldown: 10 Seconds Specialty Building: Spring Tree - Costs 750 Monkey Money # Decreases the cost of the Nature Monkey and its upgrades by 15%. Costs 750 Monkey Money # Increases the speed and range of the Nature Monkey by 15%. Costs 1000 Monkey Money # Flowers have a 50% chance of stunning MOAB-Class Bloons. Costs 1500 Monkey Money # Every five throws, the Nature Monkey throws acorns instead of leaves that do extra damage to ceramics and MOAB-Class Bloons and pop lead bloons. Costs 2000 Monkey Money * Increases the cost of Beekeepers and their upgrades by 10%. Category:Towers Category:Fanon